Copied
' Copied' is a crossover between Peppa Pig and Video Brinquedo's Little Red Riding Hood. Despite being against ripping off, the episode somewhat 'rips off' the Gumball episode The Copycats. If you are unaware of the aforementioned series, refer yourself to this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OyeAgVoN48 Transcript family is in the car, being followed by Video Brinquedo Little Red Riding Hood's family Peppa: Mummy, that car's been following us for a while, hasn't it? Red Riding Hood: Mummy, that car's been in front of us for a while, hasn't it? Peppa: What? Red Riding Hood: What? Peppa: Stop it! Red Riding Hood: Stop it! Peppa: You're the one repeating whatever I say! Red Riding Hood: You're the one repeating whatever I say! Peppa: I'm really ugly! Red Riding Hood: You're really ugly! Peppa: I thought that would work! Red Riding Hood: I thought that would work! Mummy Pig: Will you kids cut that out? Mummy Riding Hood: Will you kids cut that out? At the playgroup... Mummy Pig: Are your kids starting this playgroup? Mummy Riding Hood: Are your kids starting this playgroup? Mummy Pig: ANSWER ME! Mummy Riding Hood: ANSWER ME! and George go inside Riding Hood and Even Littler Red Riding Hood follow them the kids sit down Madame Gazelle: Bonjour! We have two new students today, Little Red Riding Hood and Even Littler Red Riding Hood! Now, we have done a play about the former. And, anyway, may the Riding Hoods come to the front of the room, please? Riding Hoods don't move Peppa: They won't come to the front of the room if me and George don't. Red Riding Hood: They won't come to the front of the room if me and George don't. Madame Gazelle: Little Red Riding Hood and Even Littler Red Riding Hood! Stop copying Peppa and George this instant! Peppa: I've got this. I will stop saying everything Peppa says. Red Riding Hood: I've got this. I will stop saying everything Red Riding Hood says. Peppa: Come on, George. They'll only do it if it means copying us. go to the front of the room Red Riding Hood: Come on, Even Littler Red Riding Hood. They'll only do it if it means copying us. go to the front of the room Madame Gazelle: Peppa, George, you're only encouraging them. *looks at the clock* Oh, it's playtime already! Kids: YAAAAY! Peppa: Gang, we've gotta do something about her copying everything I do. Little Red Riding Hood: Gang, we've gotta do something about her copying everything I do. Danny: Wow, she is crazy. Pedro: Maybe you could do really dangerous stuff! Suzy: Yeah! Wally: YEAH! YEAH! Peppa: I will. Watch. Little Red Riding Hood: I will. Watch. Peppa: Hey, Emily, you've got a really snotty trunk! Emily: Excuse me? *sprays her with water* Little Red Riding Hood: Hey, Emily, you've got a really snotty trunk! Emily: Alright, Rancid Red Riding Hood. You got lucky, there's no more water in my trunk. But I'll be on your tail. Oh, wait, you don't have a tail. Peppa: *runs around and knocks all the toys on the floor* Red Riding Hood: *runs around and knocks non-existent toys on the floor* Peppa: Oh, man. Knocking all the toys on the floor would mean there would be no more toys left for her to knock on the floor. Red Riding Hood: Oh, man. Knocking all the toys on the floor would mean there would be no more toys left for her to knock on the floor. Madame Gazelle: Go to the thinking chair, Peppa. Peppa: Will she do it this time? *sits on the thinking chair* Red Riding Hood: Will she do it this time? *goes nowhere* Peppa: Of course! There's only one chair! Red Riding Hood: Of course! There's only one chair! Madame Gazelle: Lunch time! Peppa, you may leave the thinking chair! Peppa: Oh, goody! Red Riding Hood: Oh, goody! WARNING: While there is no blood, gore, or faeces, some audiences may find the material below unpleasant or disgusting. Peppa: *tips garbage into her mouth* Red Riding Hood: *tips an empty bin into her mouth* Peppa: *falls over* I don't feel so well. Red Riding Hood: *falls over* I don't feel so well. Peppa: I need to puke. Red Riding Hood: I need to puke. Peppa: *vomits into the bin* I know what to do! *drinks her vomit* *vomits it out again* Red Riding Hood: *drinks Peppa's vomit* *vomits it back out again* Peppa: I feel so sick. Red Riding Hood: I feel so sick. Pedro: *faints* Madame Gazelle: Girls, your disgusting behaviour has managed to make Pedro Pony faint! And I'm not surprised! I'm calling your parents! Red Riding Hood: Espera, espera! Suzy: That's wait, wait in Portugese! Red Riding Hood: Você fala português? Suzy: Sim. Por que você estava copiando Peppa? Red Riding Hood: Eu estava entediado de aprender inglês, então eu simplesmente disse e falei tudo o que estava fazendo. Suzy: She says she got bored of learning English, so she just copied everything Peppa, who speaks English, was saying and doing. Why she was copying her actions too, I don't know. Não se preocupe, Danny pode transformá-lo num rap para você. You can teach her with a rap, can't you, Danny? Danny: It'll take years to learn Portugese! You write it! Suzy: I can't write raps! Danny: Yeah you can. Unleash your inner rapper, Suzy. Suzy: Alright, I'll give it a... Oh, wait. I've gotta do it in Portugese, and the writer doesn't speak Portugese, so it won't be able to rhyme, even if he uses a tranlator. After lunch... Madame Gazelle: Class, as a special treat, we are going to watch The Mr. Potato Movie today. *puts the DVD in* menu for Billy the Tomato's Great Adventure comes up Madame Gazelle: Looks like I picked up some Brazillian mockbuster. No offense, Red Riding Hood. Oh, wait. You can't speak English. Red Riding Hood: Essa Billy é a Grande Aventura do Tomate? Eu adoro aquele filme! Eu assisti-lo repetidamente em português! A versão em inglês poderia me ajudar a aprender inglês! Suzy: She says she loves that movie and since she's watched it so much in Portugese, it could help her learn English! But that seems impossible. Madame Gazelle: We can give it a try. *plays the movie* Peppa: Now we have to sit down and watch this? Madame Gazelle: The rest of you may do what you like. TBA Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Gross Category:Immature